


pregame drv3 fanfic

by shikabanechan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cats, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Memes, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shrek - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Tent in backyard hell yeahh, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, it's Ouma not Oma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikabanechan/pseuds/shikabanechan
Summary: the title
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kaede sat on her couch, watching Shrek. Her parents had gone on a trip so she decided to invite her friends over to sleep over.  
"Shrek is an amazing movie. Even though I'm a lesbian, I would definitely allow him to-"  
Kaede stopped talking to herself once she heard the doorbell ring. She made her way to the door and opened it.  
"Hey Kaegay," Miu greets as he walks in her house.  
"Yeah, nice to see you too, Miu."  
Kokichi runs past everyone and greets Kaede's cat.  
"Hi Tortilla, I missed you!"  
Kokichi pet the black and white cat who was equally as happy to see him.  
"Wait I just realized...Why the fuck did you name your cat Tortilla?" Tsumugi questions.  
"Because I can. Mind your own buisness, moldy blueberry," Kaede replies.  
Shuichi and Angie enter and Kaede closes her door. They greet each other. Now every one is sitting on Kaede's living room carpet, watching the holy movie itself, Shrek.  
Shuichi looks to the smiling Kokichi cuddling Tortilla and says, "I thought you said you have no emotions?"  
"Shush, Kirigiri kinnie."  
Angie suddenly freezes. She takes out her sketchbook and starts drawing, While the rest of the group stare at her confused. She finishes and triumphantly shows her drawing to them.  
"Shuoko Kirihara!" she proudly shouts.  
Shuichi slams his face into a pillow and everyone else starts laughing.  
"Okay he does look cute wearing her outfit..." Kokichi says, wiping a tear from his eye  
He covers his mouth one he realized what he just said.  
Everyone laughs harder and Shuichi and Kokichi sit there embarrassed.  
"I knew you were gay for him!" Miu says, trying to calm down.  
"So who's top and who's bottom?" Angie asks the two.  
"I swear to god I will fucking toss all of you out the damn window," Kokichi threatens.  
"Sounds fun!" Angie says while she giggles. 

[time skip brought to you by tHIS DISNEY DVD IS ENHANCED WITH DISNEY'S FASTPLAY YOUR M]

Kokichi stood at the stove making spaghetti. He stirred the noodles a bit and sat at the dinner table with the others.  
"You're great at cooking Kokichi," Saihara compliments.  
"Thank you Gayhara but cooking Spaghetti is not hard."  
Miu sighs, "I can't cook even if my life depended on it. I mean if my life did depend on it I wouldn't but still."  
Kokichi gets up to stir the spaghetti.  
"...Miu are you okay?" Kaede asks.  
"Yesn't."  
"What the fuck does that mea-" Kaede starts before getting cut off by Kokichi.  
"Supper is ready, you rats!" Kokichi yells.  
Angie jumps up and runs to the cabniet to get every one bowls. Kokichi fills them with pasta and the others add what they want on top. Now the group sits at the dinner table.  
"Tsmoogie why the hell did you not put any sauce on your spaghetti you basic bitch," Kokichi insults the blueberry.  
"Cockitchy, I am not saying this because you insulted me but you literally drowned your spaghetti in sauce so you have no right saying that." Everyone starts laughing. Kokichi claps his hands to get the other's attention. "Okay y'all we're gonna play truth or dare! Miu you go first." Miu wipes her face with a napkin and says to Shuichi, "Truth or dare, cuckhara?" "Uh truth I guess."

"Okay, uhh, do you like anyone?" she asks.  
Kokichi perks up at this question but quickly pretends he doesn't care. Tsumugi notices this and suppresses her laughter.  
"Yeah. Truth or dare Angie."  
"Dare. I'm no coward, unlike you!"  
Shuichi grins almost maniacally and pulls something from his dark blue hoodie pocket. Kokichi gasps. Kaede puts a hand over her mouth in shock. Tsumugi's weave flies away, never to be seen again. Miu starts laughing. Angie hides her face in her hands, regretting her choice.  
"Pocky game." Shuichi whispers.  
Shuichi can be scary sometimes.  
"Fuck, shit, uhh... Okay who do you want me to play it with?" Angie asks him.  
"Tsmoogie."  
Angie nods and takes a pocky stick then places it in her mouth. Tsumugi bites on the other side and the game begins. Everyone knows how this is going to end. Tsumugi is pretty stubborn and Angie doesn't like losing. Also they're gay for each other.  
Soon their lips are about to meet. Angie and Tsumugi's hearts are pounding and their faces are flushed. Angie and Tsumugi kiss and instead of pulling away they wrap their arms around one another.  
"Holy shit, that was pretty gay." Miu remarks as they pull apart.  
"We're all pretty gay."

The group play a game of truth or dare while they eat their spaghetti.


	2. screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updates

im going to work on this fic tonight, something happened recently and it stresses me out a bit. thanks for the kudos and look forward to the next chapter! :)


	5. unhelpful and useless facts about the gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> better than not posting a chapter cause i keep forgetting about this ?

my brain is a mess so i forgot a lot of important facts but it should make sense as the story goes on  
Iĺl probably draw them too (or at least one of them) so look forward to that!

kaegay waihahjj   
-looks like she will beat you up  
-wont unless you hurt her friends   
-step on me pls i am begging you ---kiwi  
-very good at helping her friends and giving advice  
-shrek simp tf  
-lesbiannn  
-fishnetss  
-plays piano like a swagster  
-kins chiaki but she also kins junko what  
-she swears a lot but they all do so nvm  
-probably shouldnt play minecraft unless she wants to be wanted for murder  
-expects death and has no hope in humanity and literally only cares about her friends  
-types the most normal  
-msi, screamo, mother mother all that good music ,,,,, so we gonna ignore that mlp music ?   
-everyone loves her for her cat BRUG  
-her parents do not care about her WHIP NAE NAE jk ily kaegay aw  
-STOP SIMPING FOR ANIMATED MOVIE MEN YOU ARE GAY

moldy blueberries have no rights here  
-spread danganronpa to the rest of the group like a disease  
-probably the only one who doesn't make ominous depressing jokes  
-weave gone  
-uses cute emoticons like “:3” not as much as saihara  
-if something is funny enough it sounds like someone getting tortured  
-*chika dances off a roof*  
-stubborn from what weve seen  
-biggest kins are ibuki and komaru  
-sing the yarichin bitch club theme song one more time i swear  
-ignores issues by getting absorbed in animes  
-has memorized every word said in nyan neko sugar girls wAIT THESE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IMPORTANT FACTS  
-she doesnt know who she really is so she kins like half the dr cast  
-dresses like a cosplayer (the chokers and the belts and all that funky stuff yḱnow)  
-ofc she loves vocaloid and probably hasbeen a fan for years cause same  
-quiet when at school but her friends release the demon in her  
-there isnt much rlly she is boring JK JK IM SORRY TSUMUGI

i am currently storing their mental iillness moments in my head they wiill be fun surprises except by fun i mean a meltdown in the mcdonalds playground 

I wanna kill you and destroy you. I want you died #scene #anger #fuck #die #hatered  
-cant even show his true self to his friends  
-has a soft spot for cats and some animals  
-angy piss baby   
-feels as if he is boring and a disappointment to his loved ones,, that he is not good enough (same for the others but its intense for him and tsu)  
-aNyways, he's good at cooking  
-*lovingly calls you a whore*  
-childhood trauma fun times  
-demonic face gang #1  
-top kins are celestia and komaeda  
-his music taste was built off from his friends but he mainly likes black dresses and 100 gecs  
-homosexual rodent  
-his fashion style is multiple shoved into one  
-finds the most cursed unexplainable images and videos and sends them at unholy hours  
-edgy gacha kid if he listens to shinitai chan jubyphonic cover he will be too powerful  
-BUNNY HAT  
-types like a d u m b a s s   
-loves lace on clothing tho

3 am challenge ar walmart  
-notice i called angie this bc she has most likely summoned a demon in walmart  
-actually hates god and is into occult  
-art block then when she gets motivation its random and you cannot stop her unless you want ¼ of your kidneys ate  
-draws with tsumugi a lot  
-bisexual whjioam  
-demonic face gang #2  
-passive aggressive   
-has a upbeat voice but wishes for the sexy permanent sleeping  
-cottagecoreee  
-summoning boss baby himself in the garden with a pretty dress gaymers  
-same as kaede and believes life is pointless but might as well live it bc yes minecraft  
-one of the rodents that send cursed stuff to the gc at unholy hours but its actually cursed and now shuichi hears screaming children once in awhile  
-letting your feelings out to yourfriends seriously ? WITHOUT JOKING????//s whats that ?????/  
-has a collection of calico critters  
-does she have soft hair thatsmells like flowers? Youwont know NOOBIES

boobah  
-i call boobs boobah if youre wonderingjfjkmd  
-SHORT HAIR MIU  
-its a mental breakdown *off key kazoo* YES SHE HAS A KAZOO  
-incredibly self conscious and has bad social anxiety but listens to marina and the diamonds, ayesha erotica, and lana del ray like a religion (which shocked her friends when they werent close)  
-horniest  
-mommy issues moment  
-lesbinanannanansana  
-”shoot me in the ass i am horny and suicidal”  
-rarely calls friends by name usually something like her “kaegay  
-imagine having a healthy relationship with food lmaoooo  
-would shrivel up and die without liquid eyeliner  
-cannot save money,,, spends it all  
-makes the coolest things in minecraft (redstone things and houses  
-fashion taste is so many things at once and changes constantly  
-actually dislikes teruteru. she thinks she would be a better horny character than him JNSKJNS  
-worst humor in the group

hey emo boy  
-play emo boy and he will ascend to the next dimension  
-heavily ambiverted he sounds like a mouse and will cry if you talk to him but when hes alone with friends,,  
-hello kitty plushie collectionnn  
-FERAL SCREAMING   
-mcr is a religion and he is apart of it  
-basically his fashion style is like scene and emo fashion threw up on him  
-miu beat him in the horny :( horny 2nd place :(((((  
-severely depressed *does the sid shuffle*  
-doesnt talk about his interests but if you get him to he will go full on passionate for hours talking about it *cough* danganronpa  
-pansexuall  
-yell at him angrily and he will have a breakdown   
-forgets to eat and drink sometimes  
-no sleep he is nocturnal  
\- “>w<” “owo” “x3” someone stop ghim  
-doesnt expect to live long so he’ll do the most crazy things with little hesitation  
-sarfgdethydrujh kyoko, komaede, mikan kinnie woahhs

I am done ask questions and i will answer! also another thing,, i do have a plan for this story,, its more than horny sad teenagers fucking around ?? not rlly thats what most of it is ignore me   
KOMAEDE HELp

**Author's Note:**

> 🐀


End file.
